DREAM AND THANKS TO GOD
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Ayah Hinata berjanji untuk memberikan sebuah kado berupa satu unit mobil mewah dihari ulang tahunnya. Namun saat hari itu tiba, hadiah itu belum ada. Hinata marah dan megatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya pembohong. Saat ia tak sadarkan diri, Tuhan menunjukan kasih sayang-NYA kepada Hinata melalui mimpi agar ia menjadi jauh lebih baik. Seperti apa mimpi dari Tuhan untuk hinata?


**DREAM AND THANK TO GOD**

**Author : Naragirlz **  
**Genre : **** Family, Fantasy  
**

**Main cast : Hyuuga Hinata**

**Rating : T**  
**WARNING **

**OOC-NYA AGAK KETERLALUAN, SISTEM KEBUT, PERSEMBAHAN UNTUK ULANG TAHUN HINATA DAN SEDIKIT PESAN MORAL. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiinggg,,,,,! Jam beker berbunyi nyaring, membuat berisik seluruh ruangan sebesar lima kali lima meter. Tangan Hinata mencoba meraih dan mematikan jam bekernya. Mata Hinata masih terpejam, seolah malas menjalani hari-harinya saat ini. Namun rasa malasnya hilang ketika ingat bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hinata spontan berdiri, dia turun dari ranjang dan cepat-cepat menuju lantai bawah. Hinata ingat bahwa ayahnya berjanji akan memberi hadiah satu unit mobil mewah kepadanya. Apa yang tak bisa dibeli oleh Hiashi, ia adalah salah satu dari sepluh pengusaha sukses di Jepang menurut versi majalah ekonomi. Gadis cantik ini sudah membayangkan, didepan rumahnya sudah ada satu unit mobil yang dijanjikan Hiashi dan siap untuk ia kendarai.

"Selamat pagi Hinata?! Selamat ulang tahun" ucap ibunya yang melihat putrinya berlari penuh semangat menuju halaman rumah.

"Selamat pagi ibu" ucap Hinata sambil berlari menuju halaman rumah.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu rumah dan melihat keluar halaman. Bukan semburat ekspresi senang yang tampak dari raut wajahnya namun ekspresi kekecewaan, marah dan sedih. Hinata kembali masuk kedalam rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia benci pada kedua orang tuanya karenamereka tak menepati janjinya pada Hinata. Di hari ulangtahunnya Hinata berharap akan ada hal yang mengejutkan tapi ternyata sama sekali hal seperti itu dan ini sangat diluar dugaan Hinata. Setiap tahun dihari ulang tahun Hinata, orang tuanya selalu menghadiahkan barang-barang mewah kepada putrinya. Hyuuga adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Hyuuga jadi apapun mereka lakukan demi membuat Hinata bahagia. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruang makan. Disana sudah ada ayah, ibu dan kakak sepupunya. Mereka bertiga tampak bahagia dengan kebersamaan yang mereka miliki. Namun bagi Hinata mereka bahagia diatas penderitaannya.

"Hinata-chan, selamat ulang tahun" ucap Neji yang merupakan sepupu Hinata. Sayang, ucapan tulus dari Neji tak ditanggapi dengan baik.

"Ayah dan ibu pembohong!" ucap Hinata.

Neji dan kedua orang tuanya kaget mendengar Hinata mengucapkan hal kasar seperti itu. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia adalah seorang gadis yang manis dan sopan. Walaupun begitu Neji sudah menebak bahwa pada akhirnya hal seperti ini akan terjadi karena Hinata selalu dimanja oleh pamannya. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah egois sepupu perempuannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Bukankah sebelumnya ayah sudah berjanji padaku akan memberiku satu unit mobil mewah sebagai kado ulang tahunku, tapi ternyata ayah mengingkari Janji".

"Hinata, ayah akan menepati janji itu tapi tidak sekarang. Besok ayah akan mengajakmu untuk memilih sendiri mobil seperti apa yang kau inginkan".

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin mobil itu sekarang juga" pinta Hinata.

"Hinata ayahmu tidak bisa karena hari ini ayahmu sangat sibuk" Ibu Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kalau ayah tidak menepati janji. Aku akan mengurung diri dikamar!"

Setelah puas mengucapkan uneg-unegnya Hinata membalikan badan dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk mengurung diri dikamar sampai kedua orang tuanya menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Namun hal tak terduga terjad, kaki Hinata terpeleset. Diapun terjatuh karena lantainya menjadi licin akibat genangan air. Duggh, kepala Hinata sedikit membentur lantai, kepalanya berdaran dan ia pun akhirnya pingsan. Kedua orang tua Hinata dan Neji sepupunya panik. Mereka membawa Hinata ke kamar dan segera memanggil ambulan.

ooOOOoo

Hinata perlahan memejamkan matanya, ruangan disekitarnya tampak gelap dan pengap. Hinata melihat seksama keadaan disekelilingnya, disamping kanan Hinata banyak terdapat tumpukan Jerami, beras dan rempah-rempah kering. Hinata merasa berada ditempat asing, bangunan sempit ini juga memiliki arsitektur rumah tradisonal Jepang. Hinata berusaha bangkit dan menerka-nerka dimana dia berada sekarang. Jari-jemari tangan Hinata membuka pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu dan sebuah kertas putih yang tertempel disana. Kedua alis bertaut ketika melihat semua orang berpakaian Kimono. Semua rumah juga bergaya tradisional seperti yang ada di jaman edo. Jaman yang ada sekitar ratusan tahun yang lalu. Hinata melihat baju yang ia kenakan, ternyata ia mengenakan sebuah piyama bukan kimono seperti mereka. Dengan perasaan ragu Hinata selangkah demi selangkah keluar dari sebuah rumah yang tampak seperti gudang. Semua orang melihat Hinata layaknya orang asing dan pandangan tak menyenangkan karena penampilannya yang berbedo. Hinata yakin pasti ia tersesat di sebuah studio drama yang bertemakan sejarah. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada segorombolan bapak-bapak yang lagi asik minum sake.

"Permisi, kalau boleh tahu dimana saya berada sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

Orang-orang itu memperhatikan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, sejenak mereka menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka kembali bercengkrama sambil minum sake serta mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja. Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, entah dimana ia harus pergi. Hinata benar-benar tak mengetahui daerah ini. Saat diperjalanan, dari kejauhan Hinata melihat puluhan barisan berkuda Samurai yang mengawal sebuah seseorang yang ada didalam tandu. Hinata yakin bahwa orang ada didalam tandu adalah orang berperan sebagai anggota raja dan orang-orang ini pasti sedang beracting. Mata Hinata terbelalak ketika melihat salah satu diprajurit memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengannya yaitu kekasihnya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia lega, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal. Hinata menghadang rombongan itu tanpa ragu.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau seorang actor sekarang? Knapa kau tak pernah bercerita padaku?. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini, apa kau mau mengantarku pulang?".

Rombongan itu berhenti, Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pandangan tak mengenakan begitu juga dengan pengawal yang ada disebelah Naruto. Dengan rambut jabrik yang diikat keatas semakin menambah kesuraman dan keangkeran wajahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau meghalangi perjalanan kamI dan memanggil nama Jendral Uzumaki dengan lancAng. Kau pikir kau ini siapa?!"Bentak pengawal berambut jabrik yang bernama Shikamaru Nara.

"Aku siapa?, kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah kekasih Naruto-kun!". Semua orang terkejut dengan ucapan gadis berpenampilan aneh ini, tak hanya panglima Nara namun seluruh prajurit yang mengawal putri kerajaan juga tak percaya karena menurut mereka selama ini Jendral Uzumaki adalah pria yang dingin da tak suka bergaul dengan wanita. "seharusnya kau yang jangan banyak bicara. Naruto-kun, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?".

Jendral uzumaki juga terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis ini, Hinata sama saja dengan menghinanya didepan seluruh rakyat Edo. Jendral uzumaki memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menyingkirkan Hinata secara paksa. Sebagai wanita Hinata tak bisa melawan kekuatan seorang pria apalagi dia adalah dua orang prajurit.

"Menyingkirlah, sebelum prajuritku memenggal kepalamu" ucap Jendral Uzumaki. Naruto menyingkir bersamaan dengan prajurit-prajurit yang mengawal seorang putri raja.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Mulai sekarang kita putus!" teriak Hinata.

Rombongan kerajaan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tak percaya Naruto akan mengabaikannya dan pura-pura tak kenal. Apa syndrome superstar selalu seperti itu? batin Hinata. Awas saja ia tak akan memaafkan Naruto dengan mudah. Tak jauh dari rombongan kerajaan, Hinata melihat sebuah kereta yang membawa dua orang tahanan yaitu seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Bibir mereka berlurmuran darah yang sudah menghitam dan membeku, rambutnya acak-acakkan serta kain putihnya yang lusuh tercecer banyak bercakan darah. Hinata semakin tak percaya ketika dua orang tahanan itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Wajah mereka sama persis, Hinata takut tapi logikanya selalu mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah adegan film namun dia juga ingat bahwa ibu dan ayahnya sama sekali tak mengerti dunia acting. Bagaimana ini semua ini bisa terjadi, Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Aku mohon lepaskan orang tuaku paman. Mereka sama sekali tak bersalah".

Suara seorang gadis yang merangkak dan memohon kepada sang prajurit begitu familiar ditelinganya atau bahkan suara gadis ini sama persis dengan suaranya, Jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang wajahnya sama persis dengan ibu, ayah dan kekasihnya berarti gadis itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin jika ada kembaran dirinya ditempat ini. Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dugaannya benar, gadis itu adalah gadis yang memiliki wajah, bodi, bahkan seluruh penampilan yang sama sepertinya. Hanya saja gadis itu mengenakan sebuah kimono. Dimana ia sebenarnya, pekik Hinata dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa membebaskan seorang pencuri seperti orang tuamu. Dia berusaha mencuri uang tuan putri saat di kolam pemandian air panas. Mereka pantas dihukum mati!"

"Aku mohon jangan hukum mati orang tuaku, mereka hanya ingin memberikanku sebuah hadiah kecil disaat hari ulang tahunku!".

"Menyingkirlah sebelum aku menebas kepalamu!"

Gadis itupun tak berdaya melawan seorang prajurirt. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri gadisyang memiliki kemiripan dengannya. Ia membantunya berdiri, gadis itu terkejut melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya. Wajah itu sama persis dengannya, bukan sama lagi tapi memang seperti dua orang yang sama. Hinata membawa gadis itu ke tepid an mengajaknya duduk sejenak.

"Kau benar-benar mirip sekali denganku!" ujar Hinata. Gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata, memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, kalau gadis berpakaian aneh ini mirip sekali dengannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata, kenapa wajah dan namamu sama persis denganku?!"

"Aku tak tahu, sebenarnya dimana aku sekarang. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti!"

"Ini Jepang dijaman Edo!"

"Jaman Edo?" tanya Hinata, gadis itupun mengangguk cepat.

"Memangnya, kau datang dari jaman apa?".

"Itu sama sekali tak penting" jawab Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi kepada kedua orang tuamu?"tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kami hanyalah sebuah keluarga kecil dipinggiran kota dan kami termasuk penduduk yang tergabung dalam kelas sosialhyakushou, karena kelas ini harus menjamin hidup golongan Kuge, buke dan samurai. Kami hanya sebagai buruh dan tak memiliki lahan sendiri".

Petani (hyakushou), secara teoritis merupakan kelas yang berada langsung di bawah samurai dan diatas chounin. Kelas ini pada prakteknya adalah kelas yang paling tertindas. Kelas ini harus menjamin hidup golongan kuge, buke dan samurai. Petani pada zaman edo juga tidak memiliki tanah pertanian sendiri. Mereka hanya menggarap tanah dari tuan tanah, mereka juga harus melaporkan hasil panennya secara berkala kepada para pemilik tanah. Kuge adalah kelas masyarakat yang paling tinggi. Kelas ini terdiri para keturunan bangsawan. Buke, terdiri dari para Shogun, Daimyou dan keluarga – keluarganya. Kelas kedua setelah kuge. Samurai, adalah prajurit yang menjadi pengikut setia para daimyou dan shogun yang berjumlah sekitar dua juta orang. Hinata jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan kondisi ekonomi Hinata yang lain yang ada di Jaman edo. Dia jadi tak tahu jika dirinya berada di posisi Hinata yang ada di Jaman Edo.

"Lalu kenapa orang tuamu ditangkap?!"

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, selama ini orang tuaku tak pernah memberikan aku hadiah, jadi mereka begitu ingin membuat ulang tahunku ditahun sekarang begitu mengesankan dengan menghadiahi aku sebuah kimono baru. Aku tak tahu jika orang tuaku memberikan aku kebahagiaan dengan cara mencuri uang putri. Kondisi ekonomi kami sangat buruk, orang tuaku selalu membanting tulang demi makananku setiap hari. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih suka hidup susah daripada melihat orang tuaku menderita demi aku. Mencari uang itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan".

Hinata tersadar bahwa apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini salah. Dia terlalu banyak menuntut barang-barang mewah disetiap hari ulang tahunnya. Entah kenapa mendengar cerita Hinata yang lain, ia ingin menangis karena membayangkan kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti, ia menyesal telah menganggap orang tua mereka pembohong. Hinata begitu merindukan mereka, dan ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Setelah ia keluar dari dunia ini, Hinata berjanji akan merubah semua sikapnya.

"Ayoo kita selamatkan orang tuamu!"

"Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku".

Hinata beserta Hinata jaman edo, memasuki gerbang pertama istana. Mereka menerobos lautan manusia yang mengerumuni lokasi eksekusi. warga saling berbisik bahkan ada dianara beberapa wanita yan menangis. Saat mata kedua Hinata melihat tempat eksekusi semuanya terlambat, kedua orang tua Hinata dijaman Edo sudah dipenggal kepalanya oleh algojo kerajaan. Perasaan Hinata masa depan campur aduk ia tak suka melihat hal ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan ayah ibunya.

"AYAH, IBU!"

ooOOOoo

Hinata tersentak, ia segera membuka matanya dari tidur yang panjang. Bolamata Hinata melihat keadaan sekekelilingnya. Semuanya serba putih, bukan lagi tempat tradisonal yang ia tempati namun ini merupakan ruangan dengan arsitektur modern. Ketika ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya ada rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Ia tersadar bahwa, infuse sudah menancap pembuluh dari tangan kanannya, kepalapun ikut di perban. Hinata ingat betul apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dirumah. Ternyata kejadian buruk itu hanyalah mimpi, ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena hal itu bukan kenyataan. Dia juga bersyukur Tuhan member dia hidup dijaman serba modern seperti ini, orang tua yang sukses dan peraturan yang tak lagi kolot seperti di dalam mimpinya.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau sudah siuman" ucap Neji,

"Putriku?!" Ibu Hinata memeluka Hinata erat, ia begitu takut kehilangan putri satu-satunya. Tak hanya ibu Hinata, ayahnya yang bernama Hiashi juga memeluk Hinata.

"Ayah, ibu maafkan aku. Aku sadar kalau aku adalah anak yang tak berbakti dan selalu banyak menununtut barang mewah disetiap hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak ingin lagi seperti itu. Aku ingin menyisihkan beberapa uang tabunganku untuk membantu orang yang tak mampu!".

Ayah dan ibu Hinata sontak melepaskan pelukannya, mereka bingung apa ia tak salah dengar. Hinata ingin menyisihkan uangnya demi anak tidak mampu. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan mereka. Sebelumnya Hinata tak pernah seperti ini. Hinata merasa tak nyaman dipandang seperti itu oleh ketiga keluragnya.

"Apa kau serius Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku tak lagi meminta barang-barang mewah, di hari ulang tahunku aku ingin merayakannya dengan hal yang bermanfaat dan membantu sesame. Ayah, ibu kalian tidak usah membelikan aku mobil mewah. Simpan saja uang itu untuk kebutuhan ayah dan ibu, aku tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang".

Hinata tersenyum kepada ketiga anggota keluarganya, muai sekarang ia akan menjadi gadis yang meghargai uang dan segala apapun yang diberikan orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Hinata menyambut senang keputusan putrinya ini.

ooOOoo

Bersama Naruto Hinata membagi-bagikan kebutuhan pokok dan beberapa bantuan dana kepada sebuah panti asuhan. Kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata disambut hangat oleh anak-anak yatim piatu. Mereka berdua membagi-bagikan baju dan peralatan sekolah baru untuk setiap anaknya. Hinata merasakan kalah hal seperti ini jauh lebih berguna daripada mendapatkan barang-barang mewah.

"Semuanya selesai, Hinata aku sangat bangga kepadamu. Kau memang wanita hebat" puji Naruto kepada kekasihnya. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat. Ia bahagia ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto didunia nyata bukan didunia mimpi.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku".

_Terima kasih Tuhan kau telah menyadarkanku dalam jerat kekayaan dan kemewahan. Terima kasih engkau telah membimbingku kejalan yang lebih benar. Aku tahu Tuhan begitu menyayangiku, keluargaku dan Naruto-kun. Aku akan menjadi Hinata dalam pribadi yang baru. _

THE END

**PESAN MORAL : JANGANLAH KAU MEMBEBANI ORANG TUAMU HANYA KARENA EGOMU, JIKA KAU TERLAHIR MENJADI ANAK ORANG KAYA, JANGANLAH MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANG KARENA ORANG TUA KITA MENCARI UANG DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH. JANGAN PULA MEMBEBANI ORANG TUA DENGAN PERMINTAAN BARANG-BARANG MEWAH JIKA ITU DILUAR KEMAMPUAN MEREKA. **

**SAYANGILAH DAN MENGRETILAH DENGAN BEBAN ORANG TUA, KARENA ORANG TUA ADALAH TEMPAT TERBAIK SAAT KITA TINGGAL DI DUNIA **

**-NARAGIRLZ-**


End file.
